Un Amor Olvidado
by Liclarize-chan
Summary: .::SasukeXSakura::. Una misión lo dirá todo. Maldito él, ser un Uchiha es ser ... ¿Por qué? No te amo, nunca lo haré u u CAP 5 lean este fic! Redas reviews si? -
1. Revelación

Hola a todos últimamente estoy muy encariñada con esta pareja...hasta puedo decir que amo el Sasusaku, bueno este es mi segundo fic de esta hermosa pareja... Espero que les guste... yo estoy emocionada por saber el siguiente capi jaja 

**IMPORTANTE: **Esta serie no me pertenece , es propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto

**Parejas: **Sasuke & Sakura 

**Categoría**: General - Romance

**Resumen: **En una misión uno de ellos descubre un amor que estuvo cegado por el rencor...ahora que pasará. Una historia de un amor olvidado. SasuXSaku.

**Advertencia:** Este fic en Sasusaku y apta para todos xD

**Un amor olvidado**

**Capítulo 1: Revelación**

"Tic, toc, tic, toc" las horas pasaban, pero nada parecía suceder, el reloj parecía no avanzar, esta vez se encontraban sólo dos personas esperando, al parecer una de ellas se encontraba en el hospital, ya que no se le había visto en tres días. Además...

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡Cómo va a pasarte esto a ti! - gritaba una joven desde una habitación del hospital de Konoha - si nunca...¡siempre estás..! - decía con ganas de llorar pero se contenía.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan - se escuchó desde la cama - me recuperaré pronto ¡datte bayo! 

- _" Esta vez no creo que se recupere tan rápido, está muy mal herido, ahora ni el Kyubi en su interior podrá ayudar" - _pensaba preocupada la Hokage.

- mmm... veo que en ese estado no podrá realizar la siguiente misión, mmm...esto será un problema - decía Kakashi que había observado aquella pelea entre Naruto y otro ninja.

- ¡Naruto!...¿te vas a recuperar? - dijo Sakura con los ojos rojos.

- Cla...claro Sakura-chan... - y sonrió el ninja adolorido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Parece que va a llegar tarde de nuevo - susurró una joven, como queriendo que no la escucharan - _"No me incomoda estar con Sasuke-kun, pero siento que a él sí le incomoda mi presencia"._

- hmm.. - susurró el Uchiha mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa

Así pasaron las horas, habían quedado en reunirse muy temprano la noche anterior, pero como siempre su sensei iba a llegar tarde y de seguro con una excusa poco creible. El aire corría suavemente y el sol iluminaba los cabellos negros del joven ninja, que por la intensidad de la luz parecían castaños. La joven de ojos verdes lo observaba con cautela, su forma de pararse era casi la misma de siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos, típico de él. Tanto lo había observado que fue, al parecer, la única que se percató de un detalle poco visible, el Uchiha había cambiado de mirada. 

_" Sus ojos siempre demuestran frialdad y rencor, pero hoy, hoy es diferente, no puedo distinguir que tipo de emoción manifiestan, pero no es la misma. Tal vez sea por el sol...no, no lo es, es otra cosa...me gustaría saber, pero no me atrevo a pregun.."_

Los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por un voz muy familiar. Eran las 11 del día, la reunión a las 7, él único que se podía retrasarse tanto era...

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! - exclamó Sakura muy enfadada - ¡Has debido de llegar hace 4 horas!

- Es que estaba de camino para acá cuando me avisaron que debía de ayudar a Hokage-sama.

- ¿mmm? _"esta excusa es más creible que las anteriores, mmm..." _pensaba la Haruno.

- hm..y..., ¿cuál es nuestra misión? - dijo sin interés el portador del Sharingan.

- Bueno, no les tengo muy buenas noticias, nuestra misión es en la isla Naguari, y esta como a cinco días, así que esta será una misión muy larga. Tendremos que ayudar al jefe de una aldea y bueno, se me olvidó lo demás.

- ¡Qué, Kakashi-sensei, nos dijiste que trajeramos ropa para unos días, no para un mes, además cómo es eso de que se te olvidó!- alcanzó a decir Sakura, pero al parecer no le prestaron atención, ellos ya habían comenzado a caminar, dejando a la kunoichi sola con sus palabras.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Se hacía de noche y en el mapa el pueblo más cercano estaba a dos horas de camino. Además el viento corría enfurecido y ya empezaba a llover. Los pobres gennins casi tiritaban, pero uno de ellos no lo demostraba, Sasuke.

- mf...parece que vamos a tener que acampar aquí, o ¿quieren caminar bajo la lluvia? - preguntó el ninja copia sin mirar a sus subordinados.

- ashu...ashu..._"parece que me voy a enfermar, pero una ninja no debe mostrar sus debilidades, además si me enfermo sólo sería un estorbo en esta misión"_

Estaba muy preocupada pensando lo que pasaría si se enfermaba, que no se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha la observaba. De pronto la joven pelirrosa dejó de sentir frío y sintió una mano en su espalda.

- Así no te resfriarás, recuerda que sólo estamos nosotros para esta misión - dijo Sasuke sin mirar a la ninja que estaba a su costado.

- Gra..Gracias Sasuke-kun

- Sólo lo hago por la misión, te lo digo para que luego no vayas a pensar otras cosas.

- mmm...- pensaba Sakura

_"Tiene su aroma, aunque el negro no es mi color , ja ja esta manta me recuerda a todos aquellos momentos felices que hemos pasado, en los cuales sin darse cuenta no me ha tratado con esa indiferencia"_

Sakura había estado enamorada de él toda su vida, no se había detenido a fijarse en nadie más, le gustaba todo de él, aunque sabía que él nunca la iba a querer. Lo amaba. Día tras día pensaba en él, hasta que se dio cunta de que habían otros sentimientos los que ocupaban su mente, por lo cual había decidido esforzarse, ya no por él, sino por ella...aún así lo seguía amando.

- Puedo ver una cueva en esa montaña - saltando sobre los árboles el jounin pudo ver una cueva lo lejos.

- Por fin ya estoy muy cansada - dijo la Haruno

- Ahora podrás descansar y recuperarte Sakura - susurró el Uchiha para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo - ah...y puedes quedarte con la manta, no la necesito por ahora.

Entraron a la cueva e hicieron una pequeña fogata para calentarse. Todos estaban empapados por la lluvia y el jounin estaba preocupado por la salud de su alumna. Sabía que si se enfermaba la misión no iba a resultar.

- Sakura será mejor que te cambies de ropa, estás empapada - le dijo Kakashi

- mmm... no importa ...¡ashu...ashu...! - pudo responder la joven nija

- ¡Cambiate, ya te dije que no sirves en esta misión si te enfermas! - exclamó suavemente el Uchiha, con una expresión de preocupación que duró sólo unos segundos.

- Esta bien pero ¡salgan de la cueva! - respondió al darse cuenta de la situación 

- ¿ah? claro - y ambos salieron de la cueva para darle privacidad a la joven. Mientras Kakashi para entretener su espera sacó su libro Icha Icha Paradise y se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Entretanto el joven Uchiha, que había salido en dirección contraria al la de su maestro, no había encontrado en qué entretenerse, así que regresó lentamente a la cueva, en el camino iba observando pensativo los árboles, que no se dio cuenta de que se había acercado a una distancia peligrosa de la cueva. 

_"Me pregunto por qué ultimamente no siento lo mismo, mis sentimientos se han vuelto débiles, no..no es eso, puede ser que sólo esté distraído, pero ¿con qué?, no lo sé, aún recuerdo con dolor aquello, pero ya no como antes, ¿que ha cambiado?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una extraña silueta que se dibujaba entre los árboles. Era la imagen de Sakura, los árboles distorcionaban un poco la imagen, pero eso no impidió que por la mente del joven Uchiha pasara...

_"¿Qué,qué es esta silueta? ¡Sakura!, cómo, ha crecido ya no es la niña débil que vi cuando conocí a Kakashi-sensei, de eso ya un año, recuerdo..._

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡Sasuke-kun, me puedo sentar contigo! - dijo entusiasmada la Haruno

- hmm - susurró con indiferencia Sasuke

- _"Es tan lindo, esos ojos, esos cabellos...y su mirada"_ - pensaba la joven

- ¡Eh! Sakura-chan - interrumpió sus pensamientos el rubio

- ¡Ah, Naruto! - y alcanzó a darle una golpiza en la cabeza - ¡No ves que estoy hablando con Sasuke-kun!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Ya no es igual, ha cambiado, ha madurado, sé que le sigo gustando, pero ahora se esfuerza más y estás más bonita...¡qué! ¡acabo de decir que estás más bonita!..."_

- ¿Sasuke-kun?... ¿eres tú? - se escuchó decir a la Haruno sin sospechar los pensamientos que recorrían la mente del Uchiha.

- Eh...sí.. Kakashi-sensei, ¿lo has visto? - dijo Sasuke sorpendido y preocupado O.O para que Sakura no se diera cuenta de que él la había estado observando.

- No, acabo de terminar de alistarme para descansar - dijo Sakura con los ojos casi cerrados por el cansancio - ah...¡Ya puedes pasar!

- Ah...sí, ... descansa entonces...no te preocupes por Kakashi, yo lo espero- dijo Sasuke

- Si está leyendo se va a demorar - dijo casi como un susurro Sakura

- Tu descansa, no te preocupes...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La luna iluminaba la cueva y Kakashi no se encontraba, sólo se podía observar la silueta de una joven echada en el piso y cubierta por una manta, y a su lado un ninja adormilado. El joven observaba a la luna y de vez en cuando a los árboles, había utilizado un genjutsu, para ocultar la cueva, de esta manera si se quedaba dormido no le podrían atacar y si Kakashi se acercaba lo podría descubrir con su Sharingan.

_"La luna es muy hermosa, de eso no me había percatado, pero con el silencio en el que me encuentro puedo observarla en todo su esplendor. El sonido de los árboles, ligeramente agitados por el viento...me recuerdan al día del examen Chunnin en aquel bosque, y que Sakura cuidó de Naruto y de mí, ese día ella no durmió, no.."_

La noche parecía pasar lentamente, el joven Uchiha dirigió su mirada cansada a la joven que lo acompañaba. Tenía algunos cabellos sobre su rostro y sus ojos verdes no se podían apreciar... Sasuke separó los cabellos con delicadeza para observar aquel rostro que había ignorado por mucho tiempo. De pronto un extraño y algo pertubador pensamiento inundó la mente del joven...

_"¡Qué, qué es este sentimiento, ...miedo, noo...o puede ser que...¡no! ¿o sí?, eso lo podría explicar, pero... yo...yo no... no puede ser que yo _(glup...) _que este sentimiento sea am...que yo me haya ...enamorado..." _

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ah! bueno a mi me encantó...espero poder continuarlo porque me ha gustado mucho, pero eso depende de ustedes...dejenme reviews para motivarme a escribir el siguiente capi!! no los defraudaré y les aseguro que el siguiente los va a matar jaja va a ser super emocionante!!

PD: Por lo que más quieran dejen reviews, que si no me deprimo xD


	2. ¿Amor?

Hola a todos últimamente estoy muy encariñada con esta pareja...hasta puedo decir que amo el Sasusaku, bueno este es mi segundo fic de esta hermosa pareja... Espero que les guste... yo estoy emocionada por saber el siguiente capi jaja

**IMPORTANTE: **Esta serie no me pertenece , es propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto

**Parejas: **Sasuke & Sakura

**Categoría**: General - Romance

**Resumen: **En una misión uno de ellos descubre un amor que estuvo cegado por el rencor...ahora que pasará. Una historia de un amor olvidado. SasuXSaku.

**Advertencia:** Este fic en Sasusaku y apta para todos (creo) xD

**Un amor olvidado**

_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR..._

Sasuke separó los cabellos con delicadeza para observar aquel rostro que había ignorado por mucho tiempo. De pronto un extraño y algo pertubador pensamiento inundó la mente del joven...

_"¡Qué, qué es este sentimiento, ...miedo, noo...o puede ser que...¡no! ¿o sí?, eso lo podría explicar, pero... yo...yo no... no puede ser que yo _(glup...) _que este sentimiento sea am...que yo me haya ...enamorado..." _

**Capítulo 2: ¿Amor?**

La noche caía suavemente y los atrapó en un profundo sueño, a la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó y vio que el joven Uchiha la había cuidado toda la noche, así que decidió buscar algo para desayunar.

Los rayos del sol lograron despertar a Sasuke, fue en ese momento en el que se percató que la joven no estaba, dio un salto y aún adormilado salió de la cueva.

- ¡Mierda!, dónde se habrá metido.

Un suave olor se sentía en el aire, _"pescado"_, pensó el Uchiha; al salir se dio cuenta de que Sakura había preparado una fogata y estaba friendo unos pescados.

Pudo contemplarla unos instantes, se había puesto una falda negra y una blusa roja, además se había sujetado el cabello, aún así Sasuke no pudo dejar de observarla.

_"Está..está hermosa, me encanta su pelo largo, aunque sujetado no se le ve mal...¡¿qué?! qué estoy pensando...pero...es verdad que está hermosa."_

- ¡Sakura!, buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

- S...sí, gracias Sasuke-kun, eh ¿quieres desayunar ya?

- Si, gracias, sabes... ¿dónde está Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó Sasuke

- Es verdad, no lo veo desde...¡desde anoche! - gritó la joven

- ¡Qué! ¡Cómo no te diste cuenta! - el Uchiha enfurecido por la ausencia de su maestro le gritó a la joven.

_"Otra vez me he equivocado, como fui tan tonta como para no buscar a mi sensei, ahora Sasuke-kun debe estar muy enojado conmigo. Si tan sólo yo...si yo pudiera ser má útil"._

- Sas.. - pero la joven se detuvo al darse cuenta que el Uchiha ya no se encontraba

_"No puedo, no, no debo seguir así, no me puedo distraer de la misión, me pregunto que pensará de mi. No quiero hacela sentir mal, pero..."_

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! - se escuchó entre los árboles - ¿dónde has estado?

- (respiro profundamente) mmf...me perdí en el camino de la vida...

- mf...bueno, Sakura nos está esperando con el desayuno... - suspiró Sasuke.

- A buena hora, me muero de hambre - sonrió Kakashi

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun! - exclamó la pelirrosa con felicidad.

- Eh...Sakura, qué bien huele esto... - dijo al observar la comida el ninja copia - y bien...cuentenme cómo pasaron la noche.

- ¡Con frío!- gritó Sakura desde el tronco donde se encontraba sentada

Al oir esto el Uchiha se quedó en silencio y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, un leve sonrojo se notó en su rostro, pero desapareció rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente pues a lo lejos alguien lo observaba y lo notó con claridad.

_"mmm...Sasuke...al fin nos volvemos a encontrar, pero gracias a ti ahora ya sé cuál es tu debilidad, al parecer te has...¿enamorado?..., bueno...muy mala hora para eso...tú sólo espera hermanito."_

Luego de comer recogieron sus pertenencias y se dispusieron a caminar, no se habían dado cuenta de que los seguían. En el camino cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos, por momentos Sasuke miraba de reojo a la joven, con los rayos del sol se le veía más hermosa, y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero volvió su rostro para que no lo pudieran observar, aunque esta vez su sensei si lo notó.

- Eh...Sasuke...¿te sientes bien, por qué te has...? no pudo terminar ya que el Uchiha le interrumpió.

- Estoy bien Kakashi-sensei, es sólo el sol...¡Sakura! no te retrases... - dijo para cambiar el tema de conversación, pero aún pasaban por su mente pensamientos algo perturbadores, aunque ya no le molestaban demasiado.

Así pasaron las horas, nadie se dirigia la palabra, parecían enojados con ellos mismos, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, el sol ya empezaba a descender, cuando Kakashi aconsejó detenerse a comer. Cerca de donde se encontraban había un hotel-restaurante, ahí se iban a detener y emprenderían el camino denuevo al amanecer.

- Este lugar se ve muy bien - sonrió Sakura

- Sí, creo que está bien para pasar la noche - dijo Sasuke muy serio

- Ya cambia esa cara Sasuke, además aquí hay baños termales, ahora te podrás relajar, porque por lo que veo no dormiste bien ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

Sasuke enrojeció rápidamente, por primera vez en su vida se sintió avergonzado y todo por una joven, pero no cualquier joven, sino ...la persona que amaba

Ahora sólo se encontraba Sasuke en la entrada del hotel, Sakura y Kakashi ya habían entrado, pidieron dos habitaciones, pero...

- ¡Qué, Kakashi-sensei, yo...yo no puedo! - gritó Sakura molesta aparentemente, aunque en realidad estaba feliz.

- Yo no voy a dormir con Sasuke - dijo Kakashi - simplemente no puedo, además ... bueno, no puedo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Sasuke uniendose a la conversación

- ¡Kakashi-sensei sólo ha pedido dos habitaciones y él quiere dormir solo! - exclamó la pelirrosa.

- ¡No puedo dormir con Sakura O.O ! ella necesita dormir sola, yo no puedo dormir con ella...

- Que problema, pero si ayer durmieron juntos ...

- No es igual - respondió Sakura más calmada

- Hay que solucionar esto entonces, ...entonces...lo dejo en sus manos - diciendo esto el ninja copia desapareció dejando solo a los dos jóvenes.

Ambos decidieron dormir "juntos", ya que no tenían más dinero y en realidad no les molestaba, aunque demostraran que sí. Juntos se dirigieron a la habitación. Era muy espaciosa, desde ella se podía observar el pueblo y los baños termales, por lo que lo primero que se les ocurrió fue ir ahí.

_"...¿vamos?...no, va a pensar mal, o va a imaginarse otra cosa..."_

- ¿Vamos a los baños termales, Sasuke-kun? - dijo una emocionada kunoichi

- Sí, no hay problema...

_"Que tonto, yo lo pude haber preguntado, sólo que últimamente...debo de dejar de pensar en esto...yo no puedo...no debo ...enamorarme...¿o sí?"_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A mi parecer lo he hecho muy corto : ( bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews !! y esperen a ver lo que pasa en los baños termales. Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews. Siganlo no se arrepentiran, por que les aseguro que a partir de ahora estará más que interesante!! nn


	3. Una Agradable molestia

Hola a todos últimamente estoy muy encariñada con esta pareja...hasta puedo decir que amo el Sasusaku, bueno este es mi segundo fic de esta hermosa pareja... Espero que les guste... yo estoy emocionada por saber el siguiente capi jaja

**IMPORTANTE: **Esta serie no me pertenece , es propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto

**Parejas: **Sasuke & Sakura

**Categoría**: General - Romance

**Resumen: **En una misión uno de ellos descubre un amor que estuvo cegado por el rencor...ahora que pasará. Una historia de un amor olvidado. SasuXSaku.

**Advertencia:** Este fic en Sasusaku y apta para todos (creo) xD

**Un amor olvidado**

_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR..._

- ¿Vamos a los baños termales, Sasuke-kun? - dijo una emocionada kunoichi

- Sí, no hay problema...

_"Que tonto, yo lo pude haber preguntado, sólo que últimamente...debo de dejar de pensar en esto...yo no puedo...no debo ...enamorarme...¿o sí?"_

**Capítulo 3: Una agradable molestia**

¿Qué enamorado? - _"Sí, debo admitir que estoy enamorado, pero en este momento no puedo ...un momento ¡¿QUÉ!? ac...acabo de admitir que estoy enamorado"_

- ¿Sasuke-kun...estás bien?...te he notado un poco distraido...

_"Teniendote cerca quien no se distrae, eres en realidad una molestia..."_

Pero el Uchiha sólo se limitó a decir - Hm..- e ignorar por completo a Sakura

- ¡¿Sasuke-kun, ..tú...tú sabes que me preocupo por ti, pero si no quieres eso..?!

_"...pero una agradable molestia. Qué linda se ve cuando se enoja, aunque en realidad me...¡me molesta!"_

Sasuke estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer, sabía, él sabía que se estaba enamorando, pero no podía, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer, algo que lo hace un vengador, debe, primero, de matar a Itachi.

- Sasuke, ¿podrías retirarte un momento? ...por favor - dijo la ojiverde en un tono entre dulce y "molesto".

- Aa, no hay problema - decía el joven Uchiha saliendo de la habitación, pero algo lo detuvo, algo que en realidad era insignificante, pero que a él le dolió.

_"¿Me acaba de llamar Sasuke?...qué..._

- ¿Podrías salir, Sasuke? - decía un tanto confundida la Haruno, que observó como se petrificó el Uchiha antes de salir.

- Aa, no hay problema..-diciendo esto pudo salir de la habitación.

_"Desde cuándo se dirige a mi con un simple "Sasuke", ella no es así. Arg, joder, si sigo pensando en ella ¡voy a terminar volviendome loco!"_

Ya afuera, cerró la puerta y se recostó en esta, estaba pensativo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era algo que simplemente no podía evitar.Pero que estaba decidido a hacerlo hasta que...

- Ya puedes pasar, Sasuke-kun... - se escuchó desde la habitación, Sasuke se paró rápidamente y entró a la habitación, pero sólo dió unos pasos. El ninja se quedó sin habla cuando vio a su compañera de equipo, el sabía que ya no era una niña, pero verla sin esa minifalda rosa y esa blusa rojo, era muy diferente. Ahora estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono (o bata como quieran llamarlo xD) con unas hermosas flores estampadas, además se había recogido el pelo con dos palitos, se veía simplemente...

- Hermosa...-susurró Sasuke sonrojandose, pero al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se volteó para disimular su sonrojo e hizo lo que mejor le sale enojarse e ignorar.

- Pasa Sasuke-kun...mmm...¿te pasa algo? - dijo la Haruno con indiferencia, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Sasuke y mucho menos de su inevitable sonrojo.

-Hm...-alcanzó a decir Sasuke y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, cerca a la ventana, rápidamente se cambió, se colocó una "bata" negra, que le quedaba muy bien y que distrajo a la pelirrosa por unos minutos.

- Sasuke yo voy avanzando ¿te parece?..-dijo muy sonriente sin mirar al Uchiha por temor a sonrojarse y que él lo notara

- Aa, yo termino de arreglar y bajo enseguida

Mientras Kakashi se encontraba ya en los baños termales esperando al Uchiha, se estaba impacientando, pero no quería salir, pues se encontraba muy comodo.

_"Mañana seguireos con la misión, pude notar que en el camino alguien nos seguía, pero dejé de percibir su chakra cuando llegamos al hotel. Bueno será mejor que me apresure o Kakashi-sensei se va a impacientar..." _(inner clara: ¡Claro el se hace esperar y ahora se viene a "impacientar"!)

Sin pensarlo Sasuke llegó hasta los baños termales, entró y se sumergió, pero para su sorpresa ya no había nadie. En la recepción se encontraba Sakura arreglando unos últimos detalles antes de dirigirse a la baños, luego de terminar se dirigió muy contenta sin pensar en...

_"Mañana en el camino les demostraré que he mejorado, que puedo ser útil y que sobre todo...no soy una molestia", _pensaba feliz la Haruno, hasta que llegó a un gran portón que llevaba un letrero "BAÑOS TERMALES" y entró. Se sumergió en el agua tibia y relajante, por unos instantes se olvidó de todo sus problemas, de sus errores y sobre todo de la persona que más la atormentaba y ...a la vez amaba, Sasuke.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - se escuchó desde los baños, esa voz era obviamente de...

- ¡Sakura!¡Qué haces aquí! - dijo con dificultad Sasuke...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hola, yo denuevo xD gracias a todos aquellos que leen y a los que me dejan reviews eso me pone muy feliz :D , (inner clara: Dejen reviews!!) lamento hacer los capis tan cortos, pero así es más fácil leer, y de paso dejarlos en suspenso...ya verán que va a pasar jaja bueno gracias a todos!! ah y si una cosa...dejen reviews!!


	4. No te quiero

**IMPORTANTE: **Esta serie no me pertenece , es propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto (si fuera así Sasuke y Sakura estarían juntos L)

**Parejas: **Sasuke & Sakura

**Categoría**: General - Romance

**Advertencia:** Este fic en Sasusaku y apta para todos (creo) xD

**Un amor olvidado**

_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR..._

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - se escuchó desde los baños, esa voz era obviamente de...

- ¡Sakura!¡Qué haces aquí! - dijo con dificultad Sasuke...

**Capitulo 4: No te quiero**

- Sa...Sasuke-kun...¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? - alcanzó a decir, aunque todavía estaba un poco sobresaltada-sorprendida (N/A: ¡Quién no!)

- Sakura...¡¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí!? - gritó un poco confuso al no saber qué responder.

- ...¡Pues vine a 'bañarme'!¿no es obvio?

- Hn - Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la joven del Uchiha, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus "palabras", pero esta vez estaba muy enojada, Sasuke le había dado la espalda y prácticamente la estaba echando de la habitación. Eso era más de lo que la Haruno podía soportar, día tras día le soportaba su indiferencia, pero eso ya era el colmo. ¡La estaba echando! El rostro de la joven ninja se puso rojo, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira. Apretó un puño y se dispuso a golpearle la cabeza (N/A: Como a Naruto xD). Estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta al caminar y terminó resbalándose, y cayendo dentro de la 'bañera'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Umh..¿dónde estoy?...lo último que recuerdo es..es a ¡Sasuke!..arg...me echó de los baños ¿cómo pudo?. Es tan desconsiderado, no se da cuenta de que yo sólo me preocupo por él, pero no, nunca va a entender, sólo es él y su venganza."_

- Umh..¿dónde est..estoy? - preguntó una confundida joven que se encontraba en el piso del 'baño'.

- Sa...Sakura ¿estás bien?

- Sí, Sasuke-kun, pero, ¿qué me pasó?

- _"Pues te caíste y tuve que..." _Te resbalaste y caíste a la bañera.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos O.O al recordar lo que había pasado. - y ¿Por qué estoy en el piso? _"Acaso Sasuke-kun me habrá rescatado."_

- Pues al caerte, pues yo te ...yo te - el Uchiha sentía como las mejillas comenzaban a 'arderle', sí, se había sonrojado.

- ¿Tú qué Sasuke-kun? - preguntó la kunoichi, sonrojándose también.

- Yo te ayude, ¿qué creías?, si te enfermas no podrás ayudar...

- En la misión, sí, sí lo sé. Pero ...tú no...

- ¿Hn? Por favor Sakura, no pasó nada.

Al darse cuenta de su respuesta, el rostro de Sakura pasó de un rosado a un rojo encendido. Sasuke pudo notar esto, pero no le dijo nada. Y en especial nada de lo que había pasado momentos antes...

FLASH BACK

Estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta al caminar y terminó resbalándose, y cayendo dentro de la 'bañera'. El ojinegro que la había estado observando todo ese tiempo, sin que ella lo supiera, se apresuró a cogerla, antes de que se 'ahogue'. La recogió con sumo cuidado, estaba inconciente. Sus ojos jade, ahora cerrados,...

_"Qué linda se le ve así dormida, no parece una molestia, no, parece un ángel _-mf-_ sus cabellos rosa humedecidos, esta toalla humedecida también por el agua, deja ver su figura. Es cierto, ya no es una niña. Y esos labios rosa, tan delicados, que sólo tienen palabras tiernas para mí, que aunque no lo sepas, me alegran."_

No, esta vez, tan poco pudo terminar de pensar, pues otros 'pensamientos' abarcaron su mente. Pensamientos algo perturbadores. Él no podía luchar contra sus pensamientos, podía contra todo, pero no con sus pensamientos. Y esta vez ese pensamiento se estaba apoderando de él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y no pudo hacer nada más, había sido derrotado.

- ¡Qué linda! - No pensaba, ya no, sus pensamientos desaparecieron. Acercó su rostro al de la kunoichi y puso suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso suave, delicado. Sonrió. En ese beso pudo comprobar lo que había estado dudando noches anteriores. Estaba enamorado. Pero si rostro de 'alegría' (N/A: Alegría para Sasuke es un pequeña sonrisita xD) cambió rápidamente, al recordar: _"¿Un vengador puede enamorarse?"_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Está bien, Sasuke-kun, no … _"afff" _no hay problema

_- _Hn

- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy - en su tono de voz se sentía la tristeza, la decepción. Ella habría querido que algo más sucediera (tal vez no lo que pasó), ella quería, que fuera él quien se preocupara por ella, sólo esta vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, la cual compartía con el Uchiha menor. Quería llorar, al igual que Sasuke no podía luchar contra sus pensamientos, Sakura no podía luchar con sus ganas de llorar. En realidad, ella no sabía el porqué quería llorar, pero no resistió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta su barbilla. Se detuvo a la mitad del camino, en las escaleras y se deslizó por la pared hasta terminar sentada. En ese momento hubiera querido que el rubio estuviera ahí, para alegrarla, él siempre le robaba una sonrisa, pero no estaba.

- _"Sakura" _Sakura … - se escuchó desde la planta baja, era Sasuke. Estaba cabizbajo, él sabía que la había hecho sentir mal.

- Sasuke-kun …- lo dijo muy bajo, no quería que él se enterara que estaba llorando.

- mf … ya hablas como Hinata - dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Él sólo quería alegrarla, pero no lo consiguió.

- Podrías retirarte Sasuke-kun..por favor …- decía mientras intentaba no llorar nuevamente.

- Yo … Sakura … tengo algo importante que decirte - se acercó lentamente a la joven y la cogió de la muñeca - yo _glup_ Sakura yo-te-besé

_- _¿Nani? (¿Qué?_) _

- Yo te besé Sakura - luego de eso ambos quedaron en silencio, sus miradas no se cruzaron. Ambos miraban a una sola dirección, el piso.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke?

"_¡Sasuke!, le digo que la besé y me dice 'Sasuke'… que molesta , todavía me pregunta el porqué" - _Sakura, yo creo que me gugustas.

- ¿Gugustas? - se rió, se dio cuenta que el Uchiha estaba nervioso así que se dio vuelta para responderle. - Tú también Sasuke-kun, ¿pero, me quieres?

- Pues, sí Sakura.

- Dilo - respondió en tono burlón, pero dulce.

- Yo-te-quiero

- ¿mmm? No te oí

- Está bien, mf… yo te quiero Sakura.

- Yo no.

- ¿Hn? O.Ó - respondió Sasuke sonrojándose levemente por la ira _"cómo que no me quieres"._

- No Sasuke-kun, yo te amo.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Hola! Bueno, primero, NO es el final , falta mucho (creo), pero no es el final.

Segundo creo que denuevo me salió corto, pero así los dejo en suspenso xD que mala…

Pobre Sasuke-kun lo estoy haciendo sufrir.

Espero que me dejen reviews, criticando, halagando, para lo que quieran, pero dejen, así sabré si les gustó Aiioz!!


	5. Cerezos con olor a Jazmín

**IMPORTANTE: **Esta serie no me pertenece , es propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto y bla bla bla

**Parejas: **Sasuke & Sakura

**Categoría**: General - Romance

**Advertencia:** Este fic en Sasusaku y apta para todos (creo) xD

**Un amor olvidado**

- Está bien, mf… yo te quiero Sakura.

- Yo no.

- ¿Hn? O.Ó - respondió Sasuke sonrojándose levemente por la ira _"¡cómo que no me quieres!"._

- No Sasuke-kun, yo te amo.

**Capitulo 5: Cerezos con olor a jazmín**

La kunoichi había acabado con la paciencia del portador del sharingan, este se encontraba al borde del colapso mental, cuando escucho aquellas palabras de labios de la joven. Ella le dijo que lo amaba, no lo demostraba, pero Sasuke estaba feliz; lo único que acertó a hacer fue decir un simple _Hn_. La pelirrosa lo miró desconcertada, oo.

"_Le acabo de confesar lo que siento por él, pero Sasuke simplemente me ha ignorado, bueno no puedo esperar más del vengador. Maldición he hecho el papel de idiota al lado de él diciéndole que lo amo. No, lo amaba, desde ahora dejaré de hacer … un momento esto ya lo he dicho antes … y conociéndome nunca pasará."_

- _"Aunque el ha dicho que me quiere …" _- ¿Sasuke-kun, no respondes?

- Eh … sí , bueno yo … Sakura … yo sólo te quiero.

El corazón de la joven de ojos verdes se paralizó al oír _"sólo te quiero"_, esas palabras fueron como puñales clavándose lentamente en el cuerpo de Sakura y la sangre que derramaban sus heridas se expresaban ya en sus enrojecidos ojos en forma de lágrimas. Sakura apretó los puños. Una pequeña gota se deslizó por la mejilla de la ojiverde, ella para que su amado no se diera cuenta, deslizó su mano rápidamente y logró evitar que la lágrima llegara a su mentón. Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto, mas no se inmutó, parecía de piedra, frío y sin corazón. ¿Cómo puedes _querer _a una persona hacerle tanto daño? Sasuke lo sabe.

- Sakura … - _qué demonios y ahora por qué llora -_ ¡SAKURA!

- ¿Si Sasuke? ¿q …(suspiro) qué quieres? Me tengo que ir …

- ¿Qué, por qué? …

Sasuke miró al piso con la mirada perdió y volvió a coger la mano de la kunoichi. - Yo, Sakura, yo te necesito - fue lo único que dijo y luego desapareció, dejando a una confundida Sakura en las escaleras.

La Haruno cayó pesadamente sobre las escalera. Estaba sola, triste y muy confundida. Llevó las manos a su rostro y cubrió sus ojos y parte de sus mejillas. Sus sollozos eran débiles y casi imperceptibles. Mientras recordaba aquellos (muchos) momentos en los que _él_ le había salvado la vida, cómo es que ahora nadie la rescataba. ¿Por qué la besó?

"_¡POR QUÉ! ¿Por qué lo hizo si nunca me ha amado ni lo hará. Siempre es igual, siempre me quedo atrás, siempre me ganan. ¿Qué he estado haciendo en este tiempo? Debí haberlo olvidado, él era un traidor, un vengador, NO, es un traidor … él es Uchiha Sasuke"_

Simple, era muy simple la razón, pero el dolor y las lágrimas que opacaban su vista no la dejaron ver. El Uchiha era un …

"_Cobarde. Eso soy un cobarde, yo estoy seguro de que la a … , la quiero, pero me es tan difícil decirlo. Ella es la única persona que querré, yo lo sé, lo siento. ¿Por qué? Pues porque ella a pesar de ser una llorona , por cierto una bella llorona, me ama. Es la única, con el baka de Naruto, que siempre ha estado ahí, nunca me han abandonado, por más que yo sea escoria. Es por que simplemente ella es … Haruno Sakura"_

Apoyado tras las puertas de los baños se encontraba un arrepentido Sasuke, el quería decirle lo que sentía, pero era un Uchiha, y ellos son orgullosos, ellos no te dicen lo que sienten. Eso es de débiles. No de un Uchiha. Los Uchiha son poderosos y no aman, los aman. Y sí, Sasuke tenía la maldición de los Uchiha, ser orgulloso. Y pues Sakura ya no era una niña que andaba tras el joven de sus sueños. ¿Cómo le harían?

OOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

_A la mañana siguiente …_

Kakashi se dirigió a la habitación de los ahora chunnin después de una noche de descanso. Aunque en realidad se la había pasado la noche entera leyendo su preciado libro, razón por la cual no quería dormir con Sasuke. Quedó impresionado al ver que no se encontraban en su habitación; y decidió bajar las escaleras y preguntarle a la recepcionista.

Al bajar por las escaleras, el único ojo que tenía quedó abierto o., pudo ver una cabellera rosa dispersa en la escalera. Era Sakura, que se había dormido en las escaleras.

- Sakura, Sakura … despierta Sakura - dijo suavemente su sensei, a lo que la chica abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse en ¡las escaleras!

- ¿Nande? ¡Ah! Kakashi- sensei

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? - respondió inocentemente Kakashi al NO percatarse que su ex alumna se encontraba sólo con una bata. Sakura instintivamente cruzó los brazos.

- Nada sensei, iré a mi habitación - la kunoichi se disponía a dar unos pasos cuando Kakashi le pregunto por el innombrable.

- ¿Sabes dónde se metió Uchiha? - la joven se heló. No pudo dar una pasó y lanzó una mirada amenazante a su sensei. A lo que este respondió sacudiendo sus brazos en señal de negación sabiendo el mal genio de su alumna. Y pobre alma el que osara responderle, pues tendría una cita con su puño.

- Eh! Kakashi-sensei - se escuchó y repentinamente las puertas de los baños quedaron abiertos mostrando a un ojeroso Sasuke en … bata.

Eso no sorprendió a Kakashi, pero hizo despertar su pervertida imaginación y … (N/A: Párala ahí, eso viene en el siguiente capi. OK.)

- Eh! Sasuke, que pasó ¿no dormiste bien? - lo dijo con un tono sarcástico y volteó a ver a Sakura, la cual ya había desaparecido.

- Hn. Esa frase lo explicaba toda, no durmió bien por estar pensando toda la noche como vencer su maldito orgullo y poder (al fin) confesarle a la Haruno lo que sentía (cosa aún más difícil que vencer a Itachi).

- Bueno, dile a Sakura que los espero en la plaza en una hora para continuar con la misión, recuerda que … - no pudo terminar su impaciente alumno se había marchado.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_En la habitación … _

¡Toc, toc! … - ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! Abre la maldita puerta - se escucho desde los pasillos a un enojado Sasuke.

- ¡Me estoy cambiando Sasuke! - exclamó la kunoichi desde la habitación.

"_¿Sasuke? _(suspiro) _arg … sigue enojada, lo peor es que nunca la he visto tanto tiempo enojada conmigo. ¿Por qué? Arg … maldición Haruno, abre la puerta."_

- ¡Sakura! - gritó con lo último de aire que le pudo caber en los pulmones.

- ¡NO ME GRITES! Ya salí - Sakura vestía una camiseta con cuello de tortuga (hacía frío) y mangas cortas color negro, además de llevar una falda blanca y se había vendado los brazos, y no hay que olvidar sus botas negras. Su pelo estaba suelto y dejaba a su paso un agradable olor a jazmín en el aire. Sasuke se había quedado hipnotizado observándola (admirándola) y sobre todo le llamaba la atención que se haya vestido tan parecido a … ¡ÉL!

- Mf… ¿Sakura, qué piensas lograr vistiéndote como yo? - lo dijo prácticamente burlándose de la joven, mas le sorprendió mucho su respuesta.

- ¿Ah si? Ni me había fijado, bueno de seguro me queda mejor que a ti. - diciendo esto se retiro.

- ¡MEJOR QUE A MÍ! -Sasuke estaba denuevo rojo de ira

- Ah.. Sasuke cuidado con el sol, estas un poco … rojo

- oo Hn. - Sasuke no supo que responder, era acaso ella la que se burlaba ahora de él. No, no podía ser, ¿o sí?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Kakashi-sempai! - se vio desde lo lejos a una joven de largos cabellos rubios acercarse a Kakashi.

- ¿Kioshii-sama? - una gran gota apareció sobre la cabeza del ninja - ¿qué hace aquí princesa?

- ¿Princesa?, hace mucho que ya no me llaman así, ahora soy reina.

De pronto dos nubes de polvo aparecieron frente a ellos, eran Sasuke y Sakura.

- Kakashi-sensei, ya llega … - no pudieron continuar debido a la "reina" que se encontraba ahí observándolos algo aturdida.

- Buenos días - dijo Sakura cordialmente, pero la reina no le contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado admirando a Sasuke, cosa que la kunoichi pudo notar.

Por suerte Kakashi logró detener a Sakura, antes de que "dañara" a la delicada Reina.

- ¿Cómo se llama el apuesto ninja? - preguntó atrevidamente la dama de blanco, mientras seguía contemplando al Uchiha.

- Hn. Uchiha Sasuke -contestó sin notar la expresión de los presentes ni la magnitud de la pregunta.

Sakura se encontraba en un conflicto con su inner, mientras que Kakashi trataba de impedir que se saliera de control la situación. Mientras que la joven reina, buscaba en el Uchiha las características de un rey. Lo que más intrigaba en ese momento a Sasuke eran sólo una cosa … la rubia estaba impidiéndole observar a Sakura.

- Bueno, creo que debemos marcharnos Kioshii, tenemos una misión.

- ¿Y cuál es esa? - exclamó con un tono engreído la ex princesa

- Pues nuestro sensei no lo recuerda - respondió sarcástica Sakura

- A bueno, al parecer todos los ninjas de la hoja son olvidadizos e impuntuales, yo estoy esperando a un grupo que debe escoltarme a mi palacio.

- ¿Escoltarte? - Kakashi, estaba confundido, al parecer Kioshii era LA MISIÓN.

Sakura se demoró en aceptar a su molesta misión, mientras Sasuke estaba más que hastiado por la presencia de la rubia que no dejaba de mirarlo. Y Kakashi lucia un poco apenado.

Con el pasar de las horas el sol se acentuaba. La reina estaba aburrida, pues el Uchiha no le había prestado la más mínima atención; mientras que la pelirrosa no dejaba de mirar el piso. La rubia se consideraba atractiva, y lo era, su largos cabellos le llegaban hasta la cintura y llevaba un vestido blanco con encaje; estaba muy extrañada de que el portador del sharingan no la haya mirado ni una sola vez, aunque sea para esquivar la luz del sol que iluminaba sus oscuros ojos haciéndoles ver casi marrones.

- ¿Kioshii-sama, sabe cuánto nos demoraremos en llegar a palacio? - preguntó el ninja copia sin detenerse.

- Etto … creo que un día más, es que nunca me han llevado cargada, sobre todo una mujer con fuerza de hombre. Esto último dirigido a Sakura.

"_Arg. Maldita la voy a …"_ Una venita apareció en la frente de la kunoichi y apretó un puño, mientras Sasuke miró de reojo y se sonrió. Ya cuando el sol estaba bajando se detuvieron cerca de un lago, ahí decidieron quedarse por treinta minutos mientras recuperaban fuerzas.

- Sasuke, Sakura ¿pueden ir a buscar leña? - le dijo su sensei a ambos ninjas que se encontraban pescando - no se preocupen yo me ocuparé de todo.

- Pero Kakashi-sensei, eso de recoger leña es de plebeyos, y Sasuke será rey.

Ante esto la joven no pudo contenerse y desapareció con un 'poof', en cuanto Sasuke, sólo se quedó mirando a la rubia extrañado, pero al percatarse que la ojiverde se había marchado también desapareció.

Al fin Sasuke encontró a Sakura estaba destrozando árboles en un lugar apartado, no se acercó a ella para poder contemplarla y pensar. Ese era el momento indicado. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. En la lejanía brillaban dos ojos rojos y con aspas negras, en definitiva era un Uchiha, era Uchiha Itachi.

Se acercó lentamente a Sakura y la tomo por la muñeca, Sakura simplemente lanzó un quejido de dolor y volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos negros de su compañero.

- ¡Sasuke, déjame, me haces daño! - susurró la joven

- ¡Sakura, yo … yo tengo que decirte algo! - dijo con gesto amargo y sin expresión que delatara su nerviosismo.

- ¡NO! ¡Tus palabras sólo saben hacer daño! - exclamó mientras trataba de liberarse de su "agresor"

- ¡YO NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO!

El aire se volvió más lento y frió, las hojas ya caídas por el otoño se hacían notar. De pronto entre las sombras apareció un figura conocida. Vestido de negro con nubes rojas, del akatsuki sin duda alguna, su pelo estaba sujeto con una colilla baja y en su mano portaba un anillo. Se acerco a los jóvenes tratando de ocultar su chakra y quedó muy complacido con la escena.

- Parece, que no destruir a todos los Uchiha fue un error, puesto que nunca imagine que mi hermanito se fuera a enamorar.

Sasuke se congelo y sus ojos quedaron abiertos al máximo - Itachi … - logro pronunciar con dificultad y liberó lentamente la muñeca de Sakura.

-Hermanito es eso lo único que puedes decir, a decir verdad esperaba más de ti o de tu noviecita.

Sakura aún no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba petrificada al igual que Sasuke.

- Itachi ¿qué haces acá? - exclamó Sasuke enojado

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? , bueno te lo contaré - respondió burlón el Uchiha mayor.

- Arg … ¿qué te sucede? ¿ ya decidiste si me vas a matar o quieres que yo lo haga primero?

- No hermanito, yo vengo por órdenes del Akatsuki … de Madara.

- ¿Y ese quién es?

- mf … ingenuo hermano como siempre … no te diste cuenta, tan metido en tu patética venganza que olvidaste que si me destruyes acabas con todo el clan.

Sí, Sasuke no había predicho que si moría Itachi, su clan acabaría, él no sabía de la existencia de otros Uchiha. Y si sólo quedaba él, no sería capaz de rehacer el clan.

- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES!? - dijo Sakura desde donde se encontraba.

- A ti - dijo Itachi acercándose a Sakura y tomándola por la cintura.

**Continuará …**

Hola! … disculpen por desaparecerme … bueno esta vez sí lo hice más largo espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, el siguen te capi será … bueno mejor no les digo, pues ni yo se xD … a ver si en sus reviews me dan ideas de cómo seguirlo.

Otra cosa, gracias a los que disfrutan de mis fics!! Onegai! Les aseguro que son motivadores! Les prometo que en el prox. Capi responderé!! Aiioz!!


End file.
